familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
14th Massachusetts Regiment
14th Massachusetts Regiment (AKA: Bradford's Regiment) was a Continental Army unit in the American Revolutionary War. It was raised on September 16, 1776, under Colonel Gamaliel Bradford at Boston, Massachusetts. This regiment was a new organization, raised under the Eighty-Eight Battalion Resolve of September 16, 1776. Organized spring 1777 at Boston from Plymouth, Bristol County, Massachusetts, Barnstable County, Massachusetts, Suffolk, and Worchester Counties. Without a doubt, the Duxbury soldiers that saw the hardest duty were those that were sent to the Continental Army. Two companies, under Captains Joseph Wadsworth and Thomas Turner, were formed in 1777 soon found themselves in some of the fiercest fighting in the Revolution. They served with the 14th Massachusetts Regiment commanded by Duxbury Colonel Gamaliel Bradford. Turner’s Company served the longest of any Duxbury company, from 1777 to 1780. They were with Washington during the hard winter at Valley Forge and fought at the battles of Germantown and Monmouth. The sheer number of Duxbury men who signed up for service is remarkable. Some 270 are on record, representing the vast majority of the town’s adult male population. Unit History The regiment would see action at the Battle of Saratoga and the Battle of Monmouth. before encamping with the army for its final cantonment at New Windsor, New York. When the number of Massachusetts regiments was reduced in 1781, the men of the 14th were folded into the 7th Massachusetts Regiment. The 14th regiment was disbanded on January 1, 1781, at West Point, New York. Entered Valley Forge with 407 assigned and 244 fit for duty. Left Valley Forge in June 1778 with 327 men assigned and 185 fit for duty. Previous Engagements: Saratoga, Defense of Philadelphia * Massachusetts Line: Complete list of Massachusetts Regiments in the American Revolutionary War. Unit Roster Officers * Gamaliel Bradford (1731-1807) - ( Duxbury MA) commanding officer * Lt. Colonel Barakieh Bassett * Major Samuel Tubbs Company Commanders * Captain Zebedee Redding * Captain Joseph Wadsworth * Captain Thomas Turner * Captain James Cooper * Captain Elinathan Haskell * Captain Joshua Eddy * Captain John Lamonts * Captain Josiah Stetson * Captain John Russell Regimental Staff * Quartermaster Crocker Sampson * Adjutant Nathan Haskill * Paymaster Andrew Bradford * Surgeon Samuel Finley * Surgeon John Wingate * Surgeon’s Mate George Fairbanks * Surgeon’s Mate Jonathan Clark * Quartermaster Sergeant Paul Mcpheerson * Sergeant Major John Merchan * Drum Major Jonathan Wheelock Privates * Gamaliel Bradford (1763-1824) - (Duxbury MA) enlisted at age 13 in his father's regiment, for several years before switching service to be a naval privateer. Commanded the Industry, a US Privateer fighting the French in the Quasi-War of 1800. Namesake of the 1943 destroyer USS Bradford (DD-545). External links *Bibliography of the Continental Army in Massachusetts compiled by the United States Army Center of Military History * Valley Forge Muster Roll - * OneGreatFamily.com - * Massachusetts Military Records - compiled by Fold3.com References * Gamaliel Bradford - Wikipedia * 14th Mass Regt - Wikipedia * Gamaliel Bradford - disambiguation * Gamaliel Bradford - FindAGrave #37088985 * Tour Historic Duxbury MA - Notable Families of Duxbury * History of the Town of Duxbury MA - Free on Google Books * DuxburyHistory.org * Alden Family Kindred Society Category:Bradford in Massachusetts 14th Massachusetts Regiment